Another chance
by Merina
Summary: The Scouts are gone, all except one. After nearly drowning, she was saved by a Z fighter. What is this feeling they both have? Could it be love? Can they get over the fear of rejection and tell each other how they feel before it's to late? Please R
1. The River

Another Chance  
By Merina  
chapter 1

She ran. She hated to run, but she had no choice. Her Sailor fuku was ripped in numerous places and blood streamed down her body. Sailor Mercury turned around and attacked the youma for the 3rd time.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she yelled as a harp appeared in her hands.

She played it and ice-cold water flew from it and hit the youma. As soon as the water made contact with its body, it trapped the beast in a prison of ice. Sailor Mercury turned around and ran blindly through the forest.

'That attack won't hold that thing very long. I must get out of here and figure out some sort of plan,' Mercury thought.

No sooner had the thought entered her mind, she found herself out of the forest and trapped on a cliff above a river.

'Oh great, just great,' she thought sarcastically, 'I'm stuck on a cliff that appears to be 100 feet above a river.'

She decided that her best chance was to go back to the forest and try and find another way out. But as soon as she turned around, she was face to face with the youma.

"Now it's time to join you little friends, Sailor failure," it taunted as it raked its claws across her left side.

Sailor Mercury screamed in pain as black spots danced in her vision. She couldn't fight anymore and they both knew it. She lost so much blood that she was having trouble staying on her feet. Without thinking, she backed up as far as she could. The youma noticed this and took advantage of it. It used its tail and hit her left side as hard as it could. It was enough force to knock Sailor Mercury of the cliff. She tried to brace herself for the pain, but nothing could prepare her for the pain she felt as she hit the water. It felt like thousands of knives stabbing her and forcing the air from her lungs.

'I've got to get to the surface,' she thought.

She swam with all the energy she had left, and even de-transformed hoping it would give her more energy. She felt herself slipping from the real world into the world of dreams just as she reached the surface. The current was strong and although she was an excellent swimmer, she had lost so much blood that it was a battle to stay above the water.

'Oh no. I'm loosing it again! Focus Ami, FOCUS,' she thought as she her vision began to get hazy. She made one last attempt to stay on the surface, but she just couldn't do it. She felt herself sink back into the water.

'Well I guess this is it.'

But just before she fell into unconsciousness, she felt two strong arms wrap around her body and pull her out of the water. She looked up, but her vision was so blurry, she couldn't make out anything. That was all she could do before she completely blacked out.


	2. Strange Findings

Hello everyone. I am really sorry for taking so long to update. I got a new computer for christmas and have been having a lot of trouble with it. I know, still a lame reason but at least I'm updating. It still could be awhile before I update again. I would like to thank Rami and Saiya-jin Mia. They have been a really big help with me one this. And of course, to all of those who reviewed. Well I should stop rambling and let you read. Oh I almost forgot. NO FLAMES ALOWED! Please be nice and read & review!  
  
Disclaimer: I only intend on writing this once and it goes for the whole entire story. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM SAILOR MOON OR FROM DRAGON BALL Z. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS.  
  
Time Setting: This is after Chaos in the Sailor Moon world and after Cell but before GT in the Dragon Ball Z world. In Sailor Moon, It has been about 4 years after Chaos. So it is before Crystal Tokyo. In DBZ, Gohan is still a kid and Goku is alive. Also Future Trunks stays in the past. Goten isn't born either. Oh I almost forgot, this chapter starts before the z fighter saved Amy from the river. It kinda goes with how he found Amy. Well enjoy chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Another Chance  
  
By: Merina  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Something is going to happen today, I can just feel it.' he thought. Piccolo had just finished sparing with his best friend and student, Son Gohan. He had come early that morning and they had continued to spar until Gohan could hear his mother, Chichi, screaming for him to come home and do his homework.  
  
********************Flashback*********************  
  
"I wish that for once she would just lay off a little bit on the homework stuff. I have done all my homework up to the 11th grade already and I am just in 6th. I think she's gone a little overboard." said the exasperated demi-sayian.  
  
"Same here kid." replied the irritated Namekian.  
  
Piccolo had been getting pretty annoyed by Chichi's constant screaming and hollering. She was so loud, that he could always hear here way out in the mountains if the wind was blowing in the right direction. That's why he had preferred meditating by the river, because no matter what why the wind was blowing, he could avoid hearing her.  
  
"Well, see you same time next week," said Gohan as he flew off before his mother would blow a fuse.  
  
"See ya kid," replied Piccolo as Gohan flew off to his home.  
  
***************End Flashback*****************  
  
So that's where he was now, sitting by the river meditating. That is, until he felt an unfamiliar ki. 'Who is that? It isn't Yamucha or Tien,' he wondered, 'but its power is at the same level as Krillin, and I know that that isn't him or any animal.' He tried to figure out whose ki it was until he felt a dark one coming after it. 'What is going on? It's like this new ki is pure evil!' He continued on trying to figure out what either of them could be, until he felt the first one start coming closer to him.  
  
"Who ever it is, they seem to be running from that dark ki," Piccolo said out loud.  
  
Suddenly, both ki's stopped moving and they seemed to be above him. His sensitive Namekian hearing picked up a few words that seemed to be coming from the sadistic being. He heard it say things like "join your friends," and "Sailor failure." Then he heard a blooding curdling scream of pain and the next thing he knew, he was watching something fall from the cliff and hit the water, hard. He shook himself out of the trance he had gone into and realized the "thing" that had fallen into the water was a person.  
  
"Crap, I don't think any human could have survived that fall," he said.  
  
But he was wrong. As he turned to leave, he caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye and turned towards the river. He soon saw a hand shoot through the water and into the air as a head followed soon after, gasping for breath. He stood there in utter shock, not believing what he was seeing. There was no way that anyone could have survived that fall; That is, any NORMAL person. By the time he got over his initial shock, he saw the figure slipping back down into the deep threatening water. 'I should just let him die. But if that thing up there is a new enemy, maybe I could get some information about what they want here. Besides, if he did try to attack me, I could destroy him very easily.' With the intention of just getting information, he reached down into the water and wrapped his arms around his waist. He roughly pulled him out and threw him onto the ground. He looked at him to see if he was still alive. He was pretty surprised to find out that it wasn't a "he" as he originally thought. It was a girl that looked to be about 20 and had blue hair. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top under a jean jacket with a pair of white tennis shoes. Suddenly, her eyes opened, but only half way.  
  
"Who are you," Piccolo asked gruffly.  
  
The girl just stared at him.  
  
"I said who are you?!" Piccolo snarled getting annoyed.  
  
The girl just looked at him and then passed out. 'I wonder if she's okay. I can't even get a ki reading from her anymore.' Smirking, he then added, 'not that I care, but I won't be able to get any information if she's dead.' He thought back to when she was staring at him a few moments ago. Her face was just blank, like she hadn't heard a word he said to her, or probably even seen him. He walked over to where he had thrown her and checked the pulse. She was alive, but very weak. It was then that he noticed she had many cuts and bruises, but what stood out was a deep gash in her side.  
  
"So it was her that screamed," he thought out loud.  
  
He was wondering what exactly happened to her to cause such injuries when he felt something wet hit his face.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he felt it hit his face again.  
  
He looked up and it dawned on him that it was raining. The sky was really dark and the wind had really picked up, causing it to change from a nice, sunny day to a cold and dreary day.  
  
"I've got to get her out of the rain and somewhere warm or she'll freeze to death," he said looking at her now shivering form.  
  
He ripped off his cape and wrapped it around her body in hopes of keeping her warm. Her skin was now pale and cold to the touch. The rain was coming down harder and although Piccolo was a Namek, which made it hard to get cold easy, was even starting to shiver a little. He spotted his cave not too far off. He sometimes used it when the weather was bad because it was big enough to train in and the other end had a pool of water in it. So he wrapped an arm around the girl and started running as fast as he could towards the cave. As soon as he got to the cave, it started to come down even harder. 'Well, looks like I'm stuck in here for awhile,' he thought while setting the girl down. He grabbed some wood from a pile he had made earlier that week and used a small ki blast to start a blazing fire. He moved the girl as close as he could to it in hopes of getting her warmed up. He also noticed the small pool of blood that had soaked through his cape forming around her side. "Forgot about that," he said looking at the blood. He knew that if he didn't stop the bleeding that she would die from the lack of blood. He ripped off a piece of his cape and quickly went to the back of the cave where the pool of water was. He dipped it in and went back to the girl. He lifted her shirt just high enough to see the cut and carefully cleaned out the wound. He was right when he first noticed it the first time; it was pretty deep. He ripped another piece off his cape and wrapped it around her stomach and tied it on the other side. 'I hope that helps,' he thought to himself. 'That is, if it isn't too late already.'  
  
"Oh does somebody actually care for a human," said a voice in his mind.  
  
"Shut up Nail," Piccolo thought back.  
  
"Oh I think I am right," Nail said back.  
  
"I said SHUT UP," Piccolo yelled at the younger Namek that had resided in his body for quite some time.  
  
"Nail I believe it would be wise to leave Piccolo alone at the moment. That girl is still pretty weak and it would be in her best interest that she be watched over to make sure that she survives." came the voice of the other resident in Piccolo's body.  
  
"Why do you care old man," shot Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah, why do you care?" questioned Nail.  
  
"Because she seems awfully familiar to me. I believe that I have met her somewhere before, but I can't remember where," replied Kami.  
  
"Well isn't this something. Kami, guardian of the earth, doesn't remember something. Must be because of old age," joked Piccolo, finding a twinge of pleasure at still being able to tease the old prune.  
  
"I remember more things that you can imagine Piccolo. I can't be expected to remember every face I see. Besides, this girl has never been on earth before until now. Her ki isn't one of an earthling. It is very familiar though. This power I sense is a type of power that I haven't seen in about a thousand years," Kami pondered, trying to prove that he wasn't forgetful.  
  
"Are you serious old man?" Piccolo asked, shocked at the fact that this girl had some type of power. But deep in his heart, he knew he was right. He could sense that there was a hidden power inside her that was waiting for the moment to be used.  
  
"Yes I am serious. As soon as she wakes up, I believe you should ask her who she is, or rather, what she is. I am positive that this girl is no human." Kami insisted.  
  
"Well I think you will be getting your answer very soon, Kami, I think she's starting to come around," Nail said as he watched the girl stir.  
  
Piccolo got up and walked into the shadows away from the girl, so she wouldn't be frightened. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked while trying to sit up. Piccolo was about to tell her not to do that, but he didn't say it fast enough. A mask of pain went across her face as she quickly lay back down.  
  
"What happened to me?" she managed weakly.  
  
"I found you after you fell into the river. I pulled you out and it started to rain so I brought you to my cave." Piccolo told her, "You had a pretty bad wound on your side so I cleaned it out to prevent you from loosing any more blood. You seem to have lost a lot from the way you passed out when I pulled you out," he finished, while walking out of the shadows and sitting down in front of the fire across from her.  
  
He was surprised when she didn't scream at the sight of him. She just stared at him kind of like she did when he had asked her who she was earlier, but this time she seemed to be absorbing the information he told her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Although he had saved her life, she wasn't too sure that she could trust him yet. She always was the cautious type, and there was something strange about him besides the fact that he was green, had antennas, and was really tall.  
  
"I should be asking you that or rather, what are you? You don't have a normal ki for a human, so don't try and tell me that's what you are. Plus, you should have been killed from that fall you had from the cliff. No human could have survived that," He replied.  
  
Ki? Falling from a cliff? Should have been dead? What was this guy talking about? Suddenly, the memories of that night came rushing back to her. The scouts were gone, Luna and Artemis dead, the youma going after her. It was all so much. The grief of losing her only friends that were like her sisters stabbed her like a knife. She just broke down and cried. 'What did I saw wrong?' Piccolo wondered as he stared at the crying girl, exasperated. All he did was ask her who or what she was and told her that she should have died from falling into the river, and she just broke down crying.  
  
"Why? Why did you guys have to go and die on me? We were a team, friends, and you all had to die and leave me alone. I just needed a few more minutes. That's all and we could have destroyed it!" she sobbed.  
  
"What is she crying about?" Nail wondered.  
  
"Something about loosing her friends to a youma." Kami explained. "It seems like it attacked and killed all of her friends except for her."  
  
"There is no way that she could have fought a youma. She is too weak to do that. She doesn't even have the body of a fighter." Nail said, trying to figure out how she could have fought a monster such as that.  
  
Piccolo had to agree with Nail on this one. This girl was thin and didn't seem to have that many muscles.  
  
"But she may not have had to actually use strength to fight a youma. She could use speed and skill instead of brute strength to win a battle." Piccolo said defending the girl.  
  
"You could be right Piccolo. You could be right." Nail said taking that into consideration.  
  
"What is your name girl?" Piccolo asked as she tried to stop crying.  
  
She looked up at him and quickly whipped away the tears that had been coming down her cheeks.  
  
"My name is Amy. And yours is?"  
  
"It's Piccolo," he replied. "Do you remember what happened to you before you woke up here?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't start crying again. For some reason, he didn't like it when she cried.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Amy recalled, "I was running from a youma and trying to get help. I attacked it in order to by more time. I was not familiar with where I was and I ran into the forest. I kept running until I found myself at a cliff. I turned around to try and find another way to get help, when the youma cut me off. It raked its claws across my left side." She cringed. "I wasn't thinking straight so I just backed up as far as I could hoping to get a few moments to try and think of a plan to get away. I was loosing a lot of blood really fast, and I was having trouble just trying to stay standing. I had tried my best to hide my pain, but the youma saw straight through me." She paused trying to keep from crying once more. "It hit me very hard on my left side. Since I was so weak, it was enough force to knock me off the cliff, and then I feel into the river. I tried to make it to the surface, but I was so tired that I barely made it. I stayed up for a few seconds and then was pulled down again by the current, and…well… you know the rest." She purposely left out the parts about her being a Sailor Scout and how she attacked the youma, and how it had killed all her fellow scouts, including Tuxedo Mask and the Outer Scouts.  
  
Piccolo knew she was still hiding something but decided that he shouldn't push her to tell him now. He would try to get her to tell him more tomorrow. Amy just stared at the fire, thinking about the scouts. They weren't coming back this time, and she knew it. Sailor Moon didn't get a chance to use the Silver Crystal to wish them all back.  
  
***FLASHBACK TO THE BATTLE OF WHEN THE SCOUTS DIED***  
  
The youma had sent a huge blast at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon was gathering energy to use the Silver Crystal, killing them before they even hit the ground. They were the first to fall. Then Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto went down. They were both running to cover Sailor Moon while she was gathering energy but they were caught in the blast before they could do anything. Then Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars died. Sailor Jupiter was working on trying to cut off the vines that held Sailor Mars, but the youma, known as Ivy, had sent a vine that was made to a point on the end, straight at Jupiter. Mars had tried to warn her, but it was to late. The vine went straight threw her heart and then it went into Sailor Mars stomach. Amy, as Sailor Mercury, had rushed to Mars's side, hoping to maybe help her, but she couldn't do anything. Sailor Mars last words to her were, "Thanks for being there for us, and please tell Chad that I love him." Mercury agreed immediately, and Mars just smiled and breathed in her last breath and died. Then Uranus and Neptune died. They were coming to see if Pluto was still alive when Ivy had sent a vine at Neptune. Uranus saw this and jumped in front of Neptune. It went around both of their necks and lifted them of the ground, strangling them. Uranus tried to use her sword, but Ivy just used her vines to knock it out off her hands. Uranus then entwined her hand with Neptune's, and then they died with a smile on their faces. They had gotten to die together. It was what they wanted. Last came Saturn. She was devastated at the loose of another family. Her father had recently passed away and after being reborn from the battle with Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, Amara, Trista, and Michelle had pretty much been her family. They were all she had left. With them gone, she lost her will to live, making her use her ultimate attack. "Saturn Silence Wall," she hollered, creating a shield around her and Ivy. "You killed my family, the only family I had left, and for that, you must pay. SATURN DEATH REBORN REVOULUTION!!" She screamed. When the dust cleared, Sailor Saturn was gone, and Ivy was still standing, her tail waving triumphantly in the air. Sailor Mercury was the only one left, and she did the only thing she could. She ran. She ran hoping to find help.  
  
*********FLASHBACK ENDED**************  
  
Amy held back unshed tears. It was her fault they were gone. She wasn't strong enough to help them, and they died because of her weakness.  
  
"Get some sleep. You look like you could use it." The voice of Piccolo pulled her out of her thoughts and back to her present situation.  
  
"Oh okay. Goodnight." she said as she curled up in a ball under the cape.  
  
"Ya whatever," Piccolo replied, watching her drift of to sleep.  
  
He decided to meditate that night instead of sleeping, because he knew that there was no way he would be getting any sleep tonight because his mind kept wandering, trying to figure out what that girl was. 'I wonder why she seemed so sad for a while. Her eyes held so much pain and sadness, and regret. I wonder why. I guess I will find out in time.' Piccolo thought as he began to meditate. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even feel the ki that was standing in the rain, waiting to make its move.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Please Review!! 


	3. A Past Discovered

A/N: I am so sorry for not getting anything out sooner. I am very happy that I have been getting so many reviews. And to think, this is only the third chapter! I hope that you all keep on reviewing. I have been very busy lately with school so I haven't had much time to write. Well enough of my babbling. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed. I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon. Just to warn you, this chapter may be a boring, but some of this stuff you may need to know for future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to see it, go to the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: A Past Discovered  
  
  
  
The scout of Mercury awoke to the sound of something dropping in front of her.  
  
"Huh…?" she said as her vision was a bit blurred.  
  
All she saw was red, until her vision cleared and she saw that there were two apples in front of her. She sat up and saw Piccolo sitting across the now extinguished fire.  
  
"Thank you," she said politely as she started eating an apple.  
  
All she got for a reply was a grunt from the namek.  
  
'Not much of a conservationist is he,' Amy thought as she quietly ate her breakfast.  
  
She finished eating in silence. When she was done, she noticed that her side didn't hurt half as much as it did yesterday when she first woke up. She decided to take a chance and see if she could stand up on her own. Well, she started out good, until pain shot through her body and she quickly sat back down.  
  
"Your wound still hasn't healed completely. It would be wise to try and not move around too much until tomorrow. Otherwise you may open it up again," Piccolo advised.  
  
"I guess you are right. Looks like we are stuck here for awhile yet huh?" Amy said, trying to break through the constant silence that seemed to fill the cave.  
  
"No. You are stuck here. It stopped raining and I am going to train. I will be back by sunset at the latest," Piccolo informed her as he got up to leave.  
  
"WHAT?!? You are just going to leave me here all day and go out and train? What if that youma comes back to try and kill me again? It is still out there you know!" Amy yelled.  
  
She was surprised that he was thinking of leaving her alone all day, completely defenseless while the youma was still around and most likely looking for her.  
  
"Why was that youma after you anyways?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
He had thought about it all last night and had narrowed it down to two possibilities. One was that she had something it wanted or the other being that she was the first person it saw and just attacked her. Other ideas were going through his head to, but he figured that it was one of those two.  
  
"I don't know. I was just going for a walk and out of no where it attacked me," she lied.  
  
'I hope he buys it,' she thought nervously.  
  
If there was one thing that Amy was never good at, it was lying. She hated to lie to Piccolo, but she couldn't just say, "Well my friends and I were fighting it as sailor scouts and it killed everyone but me and chased me because it wanted to finish the job." He would probably think she was nuts. And she wouldn't be able to transform to prove it right now because she was still to low on energy to do it.  
  
"If it was just after you, why were you crying yesterday about your friends being killed by it?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
He almost had bought her lie, but he remembered how she had started crying and talking about her friends.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about that. I don't even know her and I feel bad about her crying. What has gotten into me?' He questioned himself.  
  
'Damn it. I knew this wouldn't work,' Amy thought angrily to herself.  
  
She quickly thought of something else to fill in what she had missed.  
  
"They were walking with me. It attacked us all and we tried to kill it, but it got all of them first. I just got lucky that I had a chance to get away from it I guess," she lied.  
  
'Now I hope he believes me,' she thought to herself.  
  
He didn't believe her. When he asked about her friends, he noticed a quick look of panic in her eyes. This was a sign that she was a bad liar. She couldn't keep her emotions from showing in her eyes.  
  
'But why am I so drawn to look at them,' he questioned himself, ' I really need to go meditate.'  
  
"Fine I believe you," Piccolo said, "but I am still going out to train. Go back to sleep or something so you heal faster. I want you out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Amy was a little taken back by this. She knew that she was probably a burden to him, but did he have to act so cold to her? She hadn't been that rude, had she? No, she convinced herself, it is just him. I have done nothing to offend him. I wonder why he is like this?  
  
"A..a..alright I will," she stuttered nervously.  
  
Piccolo grunted and walked out of the cave to go train somewhere where he wouldn't be bothered by her.  
  
****************************AT THE MOUNTAINS WHERE PICCOLO TRAINS AT***************  
  
"So that is all the new information we have huh?" Nail asked  
  
"For now. I still think she is lying though. Something just doesn't seem right. She didn't say a thing about her friends when she told me what happened yesterday, but today she said that they were with her. It doesn't fit!" Piccolo said frustrated.  
  
He had just re-told everything that Amy had said to him before he left to Kami and Nail. Now that all of his earlier thoughts about the blue haired girl had been pushed to the back of his mind, and new questions filled the space that it left. What was that thing that attacked her? What was it doing here? Would it come back to try to kill her again? And most importantly, is this a new enemy? He was starting to get a headache from all this thinking.  
  
"Hmm. Piccolo, did you ask how her and her friends fought it?" Kami asked.  
  
"No I didn't. She was already lying to me and I think she would have made something else up had I asked her. She knows more than she is letting on."  
  
"We have to find away to get her to tell us the truth. You won't be able to protect her if we don't know what is going on," Kami said.  
  
"Who said anything that I was going to be protecting her!" Piccolo demanded, "She has been nothing more than a burden to me!"  
  
"Piccolo I did some thinking on where I last sensed that power we felt in her. I remember where I last sensed it," Kami said.  
  
"Well then spit it out old man!" Piccolo said, his temper flaring up.  
  
"Calm down Piccolo. I will explain. You see, about a thousand years ago, there was a legendary era known as the Silver Millennium. It was ruled by a person named Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. There were nine planets in this alliance. They were Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and of course, the Moon.  
  
Earth was supposed to join the alliance, but a person that called herself Queen Beryl of the Negaverse attacked the Silver Alliance by controlling the people of the Earth and destroyed all of the nine planet's inhabitants, one planet at a time. Eventually, it reached the Moon. Each planet had it's own royalty, but the Queen of the Moon Kingdom surpassed them all by being ruler of the Silver Alliance. This is why the Moon was last. Because it was the most powerful, Queen Beryl did not want to risk them being able to call one of the other planets for help. Each queen of the other planets had a daughter. Each princess had the power of their own planet and could transform using that power into a strong warrior of that planet. The queens had thought it would be best that they all stay on the Moon, to protect the heir to the silver alliance. Unlike the other princesses, the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity, had not received her powers to transform into a warrior of the Moon yet, so she was at a great disadvantage and needed protection. So as the other planets fell, the Princesses were all safe, and hope still lived on, as long as the Moon Kingdom could be saved. But alas, it was not to be. On the night of Princess Serenity's bethroval to the Prince of the Earth, the Moon Kingdom was attacked by Beryl. The eight princesses that protected Princess Serenity were known as Sailor Soldiers. They all fought bravely, but it was to no avail. They were all killed, and the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth were also killed. The only one that was left was Queen Serenity. She used the Silver Imperium (Is that spelled right?) Crystal, to send everyone that died a thousand years into the future. Unfortunately, she couldn't destroy the Negaverse, for if she did, it would make it impossible to send everyone to the future to be reborn. So she sealed it away and told her two advisors, that if the Negaverse should ever be freed, to re-awaken the Sailor Soldiers, and train them once again to defeat the Negaverse. With that, she sent them into the future with the Silver Crystal as well. It was split up into seven rainbow crystals so it would be hard for the Negaverse to find, shall it be released. But if all seven-rainbow crystals were put together, they would combine into the Silver Crystal, and return to the Princess of the Moon. By using the Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity sealed her own fate. Whenever someone uses the full power of the Silver Crystal, it feeds off of their own life energy. Unless another power source is found, it uses all of it and kills the user. It was only used in dire needs. After the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the galaxy split into different dimensions. That is why I am the only one here that knows about this. Because this is one of the dimensions that was created after the split," Kami said.  
  
"So what does this have to do with Amy?" Nail asked.  
  
"If you would let me finish, I would tell you. The power I sensed in Amy was Planetary Power. I believe that she is one of the reborn Sailor Soldiers. And from the type of power her crystal give of-."  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON!" Nail interrupted.  
  
"NO SHE IS NOT! IF YOU WOULD LET ME FIN-."  
  
"But you said that she has a crystal and you said that only the Princess of the Moon could have the Silver Crystal," Nail said, getting confused.  
  
"Grrr. I was going to finish explaining that. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" yelled Kami.  
  
"Alright alright. No need to get all bent out of shape over it," Nail replied.  
  
"Now, just because I can sense a crystal in her doesn't mean that she is the Moon Princess. You see, four other princesses also had crystals, but theirs were not as powerful as Princess Serenity's. The four other Princesses were Serenity's inner court. They were Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Serenity was closer to those four than the other princesses, hence the reason why they got crystals and they didn't. The crystals were to make them more powerful and to be used only in dire need. The princesses tried to use the crystals against the Negaverse, but they didn't get a chance to fully power up. If they would have had enough time, the Negaverse most likely would have been stopped, and the princesses would have been reborn immediately. But since they didn't, the crystals were sent with the princesses to be reborn with them. They had already melded with the crystals before hand, so if anything were to happen to them, they would always have the crystals. The crystals were named after their planets that they represented like for Venus, the crystal would be called the Venus Crystal. I sensed a crystal within Amy, but I am not sure what one it is. But one thing is for sure, she is definitely a Princess, and she knows it, otherwise, the crystal wouldn't give off a faint aura," Kami finished.  
  
Piccolo's eyes shot open as Kami finished his tale. There was no way that could be true. That girl, that HUMAN girl could not be a princess or a Sailor Soldier. If she was, then why didn't she fight off the youma herself?  
  
"Because Piccolo," Kami answered, " She has yet to access her full power, making her much weaker than she should be. Once she has learned to use some of the powers of her crystal, she will be almost equal to you. And if she were to use her crystal with her full strength after that, she would even surpass Goku at his full strength."  
  
"WHAT!?! How could she be that strong? It is not possible!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"But it is Piccolo. Like I said, she obviously hasn't tapped into her crystal yet. Otherwise I would be able to clearly sense what princess she was from the first time I saw her," Kami replied calmly.  
  
"Hey Kami, how do you know all of this?" Nail asked.  
  
"It is simple, I had just become the protector of the Earth, and part of my job was to protect the royalty of Earth. I accompanied the Prince of the Earth to the other planets when treaties were to be signed. So I had met all of the Princesses and the Royalty of each planet in the Silver Alliance. When Queen Beryl had invaded Earth and took control of all the people, I hid the royal family of earth at the lookout. The Prince was gone and it was painfully obvious that he had gone to the Moon Kingdom to protect the Princess. As soon as the Negaverse had been sealed away, the Earth was split into two separate earths, which is why I never knew if the Sailor Soldiers were reawakened or not. Somehow, Amy got here. I think it has to do with that monster that attacked her, but I am not sure. We will need to tell her that we know about her past, and hope that she trusts us enough to tell us who she really is," Kami said.  
  
"You better get back Piccolo, the sun is setting and you told Amy that you would be back by sunset," Nail reminded Piccolo.  
  
"Alright I am going back. I better get something for her to eat or I'm sure she will complain about how hungry she is," Piccolo grumbled.  
  
As he flew to an apple tree that was near the cave, he sensed that dark ki he had felt when he found Amy. Although this time, there was no chase. It was right next to Ami's ki in the cave. And that's when he heard a scream, coming from the cave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay please don't hurt me. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Maybe sooner if I get lots of reviews. 


	4. Ivy

A/N: I am soooo sorry for leaving you all off at a cliffhanger last time. The only reason I did was just to be evil! *Starts laughing insanely* *stops laughing like evil maniac* Okay so I don't know why I did it. I am changing something though. I know I said Amy would be stronger than Goku if she used the full power of the crystal. A few people didn't like that, and when I really started thinking about it, I didn't like it really either. So I am just making her as strong as Super Saiyan 2 if she uses it. Because it has been so long, I made this chapter extra long. I think that is it. Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: go back to chapter 2 for it.  
  
Chapter 4: Ivy  
"Great it's back," Piccolo muttered as he took of toward the cave.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have left her alone," Nail said as he realized what was happening, "Do you think she knew what was going to happen?"  
  
"I doubt it. She would have said something else instead of letting me leave," Piccolo replied.  
  
"Well let's just hope you get there in time," Kami said.  
  
*******************EARLIER AT THE CAVE*************************************  
  
'Oh I hope he does get back soon. I don't know if that thing will come back for me or not,' Ami thought as she lay on the dirt floor with her eyes closed.  
  
'Although I do feel a little stronger, I don't think I could fight it yet, let alone transform. Why am I the weakest Sailor Soldier? The others would probably still be able to transform or even stand up. I can't do either right now. I always was the one who needed saving. They could at least hold off a youma until Serena or someone else comes to help. I couldn't even do anything while the others were being killed. I was just a liability to them. Without them having to worry about me all the time, they could have been much stronger. It is all my fault that they are dead!'  
  
Tears came to her eyes. She never deserved their friendship. She knew that now.  
  
'I should have never been a scout in the first place,' she thought.  
  
While Ami was wallowing in her own self-pity, a dark creature was watching the entrance of the cave. It waited for the perfect moment to strike and finish it's mission. When it came across the cave at the beginning of the storm the night before, it was surprised to see a green man running towards the cave with the blue haired pest in his arms. It had spent the whole night waiting for the green man to leave. He did leave early in the morning, and as it was getting ready to attack, the man came back. So it quickly retreated back towards its hiding spot and made up a plan. It decided to quickly report back to it's master and then return to kill the girl. *****************************AT THE EVIL FORTRESS**************************  
  
"So you have returned," a voice asked.  
  
"Yes master I have," the creature replied.  
  
"I want to know if you have completed your mission. Have you completed it or not?" the voice asked.  
  
"No master. I was not able to," the youma replied, "there were.. complications."  
  
"What kind of complications Ivy?" The voice questioned, using the youma's name for the first time.  
  
"But I killed all the oth-."  
  
"WHAT COMPLICATIONS IVY!" the voice yelled.  
  
"A namek sir. He rescued the sailor scout of Mercury from the river," Ivy replied quietly.  
  
"AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH HER! I thought we had trained you better Ivy, I thought you knew to stick around until the job was finished, not leave with the chance of the enemy being saved!" the voice yelled.  
  
"Master, the girl should have been killed by the fall from the cliff. I thought she was dead when she hit the water. The impact should have done it. I thought-."  
  
"YOU THOUGHT! YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD! You youma are all the same. You assume everything and get yourself killed. You are all a bunch of spineless, brainless, fools. You are all fools. Now don't return here until Sailor Mercury is dead or hope that you die. If you return here again without killing her, then you shall face an eternity of hell. Got it Ivy?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
With that, Ivy disappeared.  
  
"Soon. Soon there will be no one to stop me, and then I will be able to purge this world of light and at long last, I will be able to plunge this world into complete chaos."  
  
************BACK AT THE CAVE********************************  
  
'If I do not complete this mission, master will kill me,' were the thoughts running through Ivy's head, 'oh well. Here goes nothing.'  
  
And with that, Ivy entered the cave.  
  
When she first stepped in, she was surprised to see the girl sleeping.  
  
'What a complete fool! She knew I would come back for her and she just decides to go to sleep! This is going to be way to easy!' Ivy thought holding back a snicker.  
  
She continued forward toward the girl. As luck would have it, Ivy stepped on a twig, which gave a loud snap.  
  
'WHY ME??? WHY ME???' Ivy mentally questioned.  
  
Nothing ever seemed to go her way. Something always had to happen. She quickly hid in the shadows. The girl stirred and rolled over on her back.  
  
"Piccolo?" she questioned.  
  
When she got no answer, she rolled over on her good side and went back to sleep.  
  
"I swear I heard something," she said to herself.  
  
"Oh believe me girl, you did her something," Ivy said as she stepped out of the shadows of the cave.  
  
"IVY!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Long time no see huh Sailor Scout, or should I call you Ami now." Ami was about to yell for Piccolo, but Ivy had other ideas.  
  
"Don't even think of calling out to your Namek friend. He is a little busy right now. Why do you think I didn't attack sooner? I had to get him acquainted with some of my friends first. Face it Sailor Scout, your friends are gone and there is no one left to help you. You're all alone now. And there is no way I will let you get away this time," Ivy taunted.  
  
Now that the girl thought the Namek was busy, she hoped that she wouldn't call out for help. If he was close enough to hear her, Ivy would not stand much of a chance. Ivy's vines shot up from under ground and lifted Amy into the air. With a flick of her wrist, Amy was sent crashing in the wall and pinned there.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
"Damn you girl. Looks like I'll have to shut you up before I kill you," Ivy said as she summoned more vines.  
  
Instead of coming up from the floor, these vines came through the wall and wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air supply.  
  
"Now, should I stab you or let you die slowly by suffocating. My, my, such a hard decision. I can't really decide. What the hell, I think slow and painful is the way to go," Ivy smirked evilly.  
  
"Slow and painful huh? Your one of those people who risks being caught just to see your enemy in pain? Pathetic," a voice said.  
  
"What? Who's there?" Ivy asked as she turned around.  
  
'Please don't let it be the Namek, please don't let it be the Namek!' Ivy said in her head.  
  
"NOOOOO NOT YOU!!" Ivy yelled as she saw the Namek.  
  
"Afraid so," Piccolo said with a smirk.  
  
His smirk was quickly lost when he saw Amy. Her body was limp and she looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. But when he looked in her eyes, he saw then pleading with him to help her.  
  
'I'll get you out of here, don't worry,' he thought, 'wait a minute, where did that come from? Stupid emotions.'  
  
Piccolo shook his head. Now was not the time to think about emotions. He had to defeat Ivy.  
  
"Let the girl go," he growled.  
  
"And why should I do that? I have a job to do and I plan on finishing it. Got it?" Ivy said.  
  
'Pathetic. She is just wasting time. She is scared. She knows I can easily defeat her,' Piccolo thought.  
  
"Alright. Remember I told you to let her go," Piccolo said.  
  
"Wha-," Ivy didn't finish as she was suddenly hurled outside the cave.  
  
Piccolo quickly set to work pulling the vines off of Amy. Her eyes weren't open any more. She had lost consciousness.  
  
"Come on Amy, just hold on," he said as he kept pulling the vines away.  
  
He finally got rid of them and caught Amy before she fell. He carefully laid her down and was relieved to see she was breathing.  
  
"Well, at least she is out of danger," Piccolo said.  
  
'Why was I so worried? And why did I feel so compelled to help her? These stupid emotions are getting in the way again!' he thought.  
  
"I was right! You like her! That is the only reason why you feel this way!" Nail said.  
  
"Shut up Nail. I still have to defeat that Ivy thing and I can't do that if I am distracted by your annoying voice," Piccolo growled back.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll be quiet," Nail said.  
  
Piccolo once again looked at Amy before he went outside the cave kill Ivy.  
  
****Outside the cave*********  
  
Ivy sat up from the crater her body made and spit out dirt.  
  
'Damn Namek. Figures he would have to come. I was soooooo close to killing her. And now I am just sitting out here practically eating dirt!'  
  
She growled in anger. She would make him pay for throwing her like that. She would see to it.  
  
"Your still here? I thought a coward like you would have left already," a voice taunted.  
  
Ivy looked up to the source of the voice, only to find the green Namek floating in the air above her.  
  
"You will not get away with what you have done!" she howled.  
  
Her body glowed a dark green and the earth seemed to shake. A strong wind also began to pick up, as Ivy seemed to glow brighter and brighter. It was so bright that Piccolo was forced to shield his eyes. When the light died down, Piccolo was shocked at the sight. In place of Ivy, was a creature that had vines for hair, and a light green skin color. Her outfit consisted of a body suit that also seemed to be made of vines, and she wore thigh high boots. Vines also seemed to be constantly whipping around her body, as it waiting to strike something.  
  
"Now we shall fight," she said.  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth than a vine shot at Piccolo. He quickly dodged it only to be faced with another one. The vines kept shooting through the air like lightning.  
  
'I won't be able to keep dodging much longer. It will take to much energy, and it seems to take very little effort from her,' he thought.  
  
The vines suddenly stopped. Piccolo looked at the woman err.thing in confusion. Ivy only smirked and closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, all the vines seemed to wrap around each other like one big spear and launch themselves toward him. Unfortunately, he didn't dodge quickly enough. It stabbed him through his shoulder. He cried out in pain.  
  
"You see, this is what you get for messing with me," Ivy said.  
  
She was answered by a quiet laugh. It soon turned into a loud, mocking sort of laugh.  
  
"You think that one hit could defeat me? Then you have another thing coming to you," Piccolo said.  
  
As soon as her was done speaking, he disappeared. Ivy looked around, but couldn't find him. She suddenly felt a sharp kick in her back that sent her flying forward. She quickly got back out only to receive a punch in the face. Then another to her stomach, and another to her chest. The punches started coming faster and faster until it felt as though she couldn't breath. As quickly as they started, they stopped. Ivy raised her bloody face to the sky, and saw her opponent holding two fingers to his forehead. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was preparing to do. She tried to lift her body from the ground, but found herself unable to.  
  
'So this is the end,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Special..Beam..CANNON!" he yelled as he released his attack.  
  
The light quickly engulfed Ivy's body as the full force of the attack hit her.  
  
'I'm sorry master...I failed.'  
  
When the light was gone, there was nothing but ashes left of Ivy's body. Piccolo descended to the ground slowly. The attack had taken a lot of his energy, but he would live. A stinging pain reminded him of his shoulder.  
  
'I nearly forgot. It will heal on its own though. I better go check on Ami again.'  
  
He waited for a comment from Nail about caring too much for the girl, but was rewarded with silence. He was shocked not to hear anything, but took advantage of the silence and returned back into the cave. Ami was still lying just as he left her, but now there were thick bruises around her neck and arms from where the vines had squeezed her. He was sure there were most likely more around her torso, but he wasn't about to check. It couldn't be that serious. At least that's what he reasoned. He would wait for her to wake up before he did anything. She could tell him if she was in pain or not. The less contact he had with her, the better. Maybe those stupid emotions would finally die, and he would be as he was before. But deep down, he knew it was far too late. Ever since he first looked at her beautiful blue eyes, he knew he would never be the same again. The icy wall around his heart had begun to melt with the help of Gohan, but this girl was bringing it down even quicker. But there was no way in hell he was ever going to admit that to himself or anyone for that matter. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of something moving. He looked back at Ami and realized she was beginning to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and a look of fear crossed her face. She shot up and whimpered in pain as a pain shot through her side again. Her eye's darted around the cave looking for the youma.  
  
"She's dead. I defeated her shortly after you passed out," Piccolo told her.  
  
She looked at him with surprise. She hadn't thought he would be able to defeat it. But she was grateful all the same.  
  
"Thank you. You saved my life. If you hadn't been there I might have.." She trailed off, but he knew what she was getting at.  
  
He was going to tell her that she should have been more alert, when he smelled something in the air. Blood. Not his though, his had a different smell. The girl was bleeding again. Probably tore open that wound when she sat up again. He quickly made his way over to her and pulled up her shirt. As he suspected, a stain of bright crimson showed through the dried blood. He wasn't expecting the loud screech from the girl for his action.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU PERVERT!" she screeched.  
  
"I could smell blood. You were bleeding again. I need to change the bandage," he replied as calmly as he could.  
  
This girl was really trying his patience.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm still a little jumpy from the attack earlier," she said meekly.  
  
All she got from her green friend was a grunt. He ripped another piece of the cape/blanket and took off the bloodied bandage. He was right; the cut was bleeding again, but not as bad as before. He re-bandaged it and moved to make a fire again, because while he was working on Ami, the sun had set and it was becoming increasingly dark. As soon as the fire was started, Ami noticed for the first time that night the dark stain on his shoulder.  
  
"Piccolo! Your hurt!" she cried.  
  
"I'll be fine. I have lived through worse."  
  
'Much worse than this.'  
  
"But if you don't treat it, it could become infected! Let me look at it," she ordered.  
  
He was about to tell her that she was in no position to tell him what to do, but the demanding look in her eyes told him to do as she said. Besides, he was in no mood to hear her yell again. He slowly walked around the fire to where she laid. She sat up, but much slower this time, and leaned again the wall of the cave. His shirt was so full of blood she couldn't see the wound well.  
  
"Take off the shirt," she commanded.  
  
He unwillingly complied with her command. She leaned closer to look at it. It needed to be washed out, and from what she could tell, he didn't have a canteen of water or bowl or anything near him. But she could feel water close by.  
  
"Go wash it out and come back here when you are done," she said quietly.  
  
He got up and left to go to the back of the cave to the small pool of water. Her concern for him made him more curious about her. Why was she so worried about him? The only person that ever worried about him before was Gohan. Why was she so different from the others? He was soon done with his task and went back to the blue haired girl. She motioned for him to sit in front of her, and of course he did. He watched her as she picked up strips of the cape that she must have ripped when he was in back. She wrapped them quickly and tightly around his shoulder, but not tight enough to be considered constricting.  
  
"Done," she announced.  
  
He only grunted and was pleased to see a spark of anger flash in her eyes.  
  
'That ungrateful jerk! I just helped him and not even a "thank you Ami"! He makes me so mad! But yet, he makes me curious as to why he acts this way. Did something happen to him in the past? Wait a minute. Why do I care about what happened to him in his past? Why do I even care? I have to stop thinking about him. But I can't get him out of my head!'  
  
She huffed in frustration. She decided the best thing to do was to get some sleep. She mumbled a goodnight to Piccolo and lay back down. She covered herself in the tatters of the blanket and went to sleep. 


End file.
